supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain - The End (Again)
Cain is the oldest son of Adam and Eve as well as the older brother Abel and Seth. It is unknown if Adam is truly his father or if it is Samael. Cain is now a demon due to his decision of killing Abel to prevent him from being corrupted by Lucifer and took his place. He is the bearer of the Mark of Cain and the wielder of the First Blade. 'Background' Cain was born roughly nine months after Eve had fallen to temptation and betrayed Adam by lying with Samael. Thus it is unknown if Cain is Adam's son or Samael's. Nevertheless it was Adam who raised him along with Eve. Soon his brother Abel was born and Cain became quite protective and fond of him. Cain worked as a farmer while his brother Abel worked as a herdsman. As they got older Cain saw that Abel was a kind and generous person that he couldn't help but admire. Cain stumbled upon Abel being whispered to by Lucifer who was trying to corrupt him to be his but Cain immediately demanded for Lucifer to have him instead and spare Abel. Lucifer agreed but Cain had to send Abel to Heaven himself. Cain used what would soon be the First Blade to kill Abel and committed the first murder of human history. Lucifer then gave him a mark that would empower the First Blade and helped corrupt Cain to kill as well as serve as the seal to hold The Darkness back. Cain was banished by both Adam and God for what he did to Abel. He bared the shame of it until Adam and Eve gave birth to a new son, Seth. He became embittered by his birth as he felt that his parents had 'replaced' Abel. The pain caused him to turn the blade on himself but the mark then transformed and resurrected him into a demon. Cain threw himself into his teachings from Lucifer and the Grigori Eligor. . He left devastation in his wake by killing many humans and even angels. Cain later was tasked to train the Knights of Hell and led them into combat during Lucifer's rebellion. Soon Abel was reborn as an angel to fight against Cain and was vital in binding him in Hell. Cain would find vulnerabilities in the seal and would come to Earth where he would spread chaos and death. The last time he emerged was during the American Civil War where he fought against Abel during the battle in Carthage, Missouri where Abel bound him tighter in Hell and empowered his seal. He is now free and going about in the world completely free from the seal due to the Hell Trials being interrupted and destroying his seal. Season 9 Cain was bound in Hell until his seal was broken when Sam Winchester failed to complete the third trial to seal Hell's gates. He emerged from a Hell Gate in a dairy farm in Wisconsin where he acquired new clothes and proceeded to revel in his freedom. Abaddon, now in the present time, started to begin to usurp Crowley's position and become the new Ruler of Hell. Cain stumbled upon her killing one of Crowley's contracts ahead of their time to gain more souls for Hell. Abaddon was happy to see him and offered him a chance to help her and rule but Cain declined. He assured her that he wouldn't help Crowley either and wasn't interested in sides. Cain was feeling the effects and demands for blood from his mark and sated it by going after criminals and the scum of humanity. He ran into Dean Winchester and he offered a solution for Dean to both bring down Abaddon and take revenge against Samael. Cain also bargained that the Heavenly Saint Daniel Leonard would have to die and that to Dean should arrange for Sam to kill him so that he could go back to Purgatory. Cain looked into Dean's heart and told him that Heaven or Hell doesn't suit him and that he only ever truly found peace in the kill or be killed setting of Purgatory making him perfect for receiving his mark. He transferred the Mark of Cain to Dean and promised that when he was summoned that he would bestow him the First Blade to kill his enemies. What Dean didn't know was that Samael had approached Cain and asked him to give Dean the mark as well as promise him the First Blade. Samael was warned by Cain that Dean could very well kill him but Samael was not worried about the mark or the First Blade in Dean's hands. When the Winchesters had located Abaddon Dean had gone off to summon Cain to get the First Blade from him. Cain arrived and he didn't seem thrilled that Abaddon was nearby. He then handed the blade to Dean and left him to trying to kill her. During their fight Cain had been nearby, observing the battle, with Samael beside him. Cain assured Samael that Dean would be 'ready' soon. Samael was pleased and left Cain to further muse over everything. Cain was summoned by Dean not too long after that to ask what was happening and why the Mark was making him feel so full of bloodlust and Cain explained that the mark simply needs him to spill blood. That it was much harder for him because he was human like he was and to deny the mark blood wears on them. Cain explained that when he first got it he had been fighting it and suffering the effect of refusing for up to a year to spite Lucifer, he tried killing animals but it did very little to help, before his parents had gone and had another child, his brother Seth, and he had 'lost it'. He didn't tell Dean what he meant by that but he said that they still had a deal and that if he wanted Samael dead then he needed to kill Daniel Leonard. He told Dean that killing the Saint would cause Samael to let his guard down and give him a window to finally kill him. Dean was against it because killing Daniel would seal Sam's fate thanks to Death's warning and Cain told him that he would have to choose between saving Sam or saving Lisa and Ben Braeden who were 'hostages' of Samael and the renegade angels Barbatos and Marilyn. Cain went along with Dean and he directed the hunter to a contact that could help which turned out to be Crowley. He didn't feel like meeting with the King of Hell and then took off to follow more leads. Crowley revealed to Dean that Cain had fought the thirst for blood that the Mark gave him until his brother Seth was born and then turned the blade on himself. However, the Mark didn't let him go and brought him back, as a demon just like it had now done to Dean. Season 10 Dean had been turned into a demon due to the power of the Mark and had gone off killing people and demons with the First Blade. When Abel and Joseph arrived at one of the sites of his killings Abel had noted that the demonic traces left behind were similar to Cain's. Samael went to visit Crowley to personally see that the demon kept us his end of the bargain with Barbatos and Eligor in tow. When Crowley couldn't place who Eligor was, Cain revealed himself to state that Eligor was the one who taught him everything he knew. He helped to intimidate and strong arm Crowley into doing what Samael wanted. 'Powers and Abilities' Cain is now a powerful demon, on par with the demon hybrids, though he became one due to possessing the Mark of Cain rather than become warped in Hell thus making him an unusual sort of demon but strong nonetheless. *'The Mark of Cain: '''Cain bears the mark that was passed on to him from Lucifer. It is what enables him to use the First Blade and what transformed him into a demon. The mark has a demand for blood which Cain sates when he can by murdering what he deems fit. *The First Blade': The First Blade is the jawbone of a donkey that Cain had originally used to kill his brother Abel that was modified into a powerful weapon on par with that of Angel Swords. Cain was the only one capable of wielding the blade before he bestowed the mark to Dean Winchester and granted him the ability to use it as well. *'Combat Skills: '''Cain was trained in combat since he was a human by the Grigori and renegade angel Eligor. He then passed his skills to Abaddon and the other Knights of Hell. *'Original Body: 'Cain unlike other demons doesn't need to possess a human body to walk on Earth. He has use of his original body much like his brother Abel uses his. *'Smiting: Cain has the power to kill angels and other demons even without the use of the First Blade. *'Memory Screening': Cain can see into the minds of humans to see into their past experiences. He has used this ability to look into the past crimes of his victims as well as Dean's own mind. Relationships Adam & Eve Cain loved his parents even if he wasn't sure that Adam was truly his father or not. He respected the man and obeyed even when he was banished by him for murdering Abel. He began to despise them both when they gave birth to another son, Seth, as he felt that he and Abel were good enough and they didn't need to try and 'replace' Abel. Abel ' Abel was Cain's beloved brother he deeply loved him. Cain was horrified to see that Lucifer was trying to take Abel and corrupt him and immediately did what he could to protect him and agreed to kill him to save him. Cain doesn't regret it but Abel is resentful to Cain and calls his action selfish. They are locked in an everlasting conflict that mirrors that of Michael and Lucifer. 'Seth ' Seth is Cain's second brother that was born shortly after Abel's death. Cain resented Seth as he felt that he was an attempted replacement for Abel. As such Cain set out to kill him to try and show that Abel couldn't just be substituted by anyone. Seth fell under the protection of Abel when he was reborn as an angel and Seth came to resent Cain almost as much as Cain did him. 'Samael Cain tolerates Samael's presence and finds little in the way of resentment of him. He doesn't know if he is his father or not but finds that it doesn't matter to him. After his banishment, he came to respect his tutelage and his sporadic talks even if they were mostly favors and assignments passed from Lucifer or his own. Eligor Since Eligor helped train him Cain is quite content in his presence. He still thinks of Eligor as sort of a teacher for him and doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of him should Eligor see weakness and failure from him. Dean Winchester Cain finds that he can relate very much to his descendant especially in their relationships to their younger brothers. Facts and Trivia Cain's name means spear; possessed. In biblical lore Cain had killed his brother Abel in a fit of jealousy because God had looked at Abel's tribute with greater favor than Cain's. Another version told that Cain killed Abel because of his jealousy of Abel having a wife that Cain desired. It is also theorized that Cain killed Abel due to the influence of being the son of Samael instead of Adam. Cain was sealed in Hell by his brother to keep him and his Mark from doing damage. This mirrors the situation with Michael and Lucifer when Michael had to seal Lucifer away. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons